Recuérdame
by Rebeca-chan
Summary: Recuérdame en las olas del mar, en la brisa fresca después de la tormenta...


One shot

 _Un aviso antes de que empiecen a leer. Dejen lista la canción de "la quinta estación-recuérdame" disfruten el capitulo_

6:58pm

"las luces parpadeando… todo el lugar destrozado…

El llanto no tarda en aparecer…camino descalza por donde una vez fue nuestro hogar"

Recuérdame cuando duermes y adivino lo que sueñas  
cuando lejos de nuestra cama es a mí en quien piensas.  
Recuérdame.

"el viento azotador entrando por la puerta. Intento lo mejor que puedo llevar lo necesario a un lugar seguro.

Pero inesperadamente algo se interpone entre la salida y yo….

Eras tu…"

Recuérdame cuando parta y no regrese a nuestra casa  
cuando el frío y la tristeza se funden y te abrazan.  
Recuérdame.

"todo paso tan rápido. Corríamos…tu protegiéndome con tu cuerpo en medio de todo el viento que pasaba arrasando todo

Tu solo querías protegerme…me cargaste, yo gritaba y pataleaba en el aire, no podía dejarte aquí afuera. Es demasiado peligroso."

Recuérdame cuando mires a los ojos del pasado  
cuando ya no amanezca en tus brazos  
Y que seas invisible para mí, para mí.

"me dejaste en la bañera con algo con que taparme. Saliste corriendo"

Recuérdame amándote  
mirándote a los ojos  
atándome a tu vida  
recuérdame amándote  
esperándote tranquila  
sin rencores sin medida  
recuérdame, recuérdame  
que mi alma fue tatuada en tu piel.

"las ventanas explotaron por la fuerza del viento, gire mi rostro sintiendo pequeños pedazos de cristal pasando por mi cara arañando levemente

Me tomaste para agacharnos e interpusiste tu cuerpo entre el vidrio.

Nos levantamos y me dirigiste de nuevo por las escaleras hacia arriba.

Llegando de nuevo a la habitación las ventanas volvieron a explotar, escombros caían en tu espalda mientras me abrazabas fuertemente"

"todo pasaba en cámara lenta…y fue entonces cuando me llevaste a aquella habitación.

Empujaste un mueble para asegurar que no pudiera salir.

Una fuerza inmensa te llevo hacia el exterior de la casa…"

-te amo…

"fue lo último que escuche de ti….fue la última vez que escuche tu voz…"

4:46pm

Recuérdame cuando sientas que tu alma está inquieta.  
Si el deseo y tu amor no me calientan.  
Recuérdame

"estábamos de nuevo…demostrándonos una vez más que sin palabras el amor se puede transmitir…te besaba…era como estar en un sueño…

Un ruido extraño me hizo voltear hacia la ventana, pero no quería dejar de disfrutar de tus caricias en mis labios"

Recuérdame  
cuando mires a los ojos del pasado  
cuando ya no amanezca en tus brazos  
y que seas invisible para mí, para mí.

"el ruido se hizo imposible de ignorar, me pedias que regresara a la cama…

Recuérdame amándote  
mirándote a los ojos  
atándome a tu vida  
recuérdame amándote  
esperándome tranquila  
sin rencores sin medidas  
recuérdame, recuérdame  
que mi alma está tatuada en tu piel

Parecía que de un momento a otro el cielo se oscureció, un azotador aire entro por la ventana haciéndome retroceder un poco.

Me tomaste de la cintura arrojadme sobre la cama cuando las ventanas estallaron.

El viento era demasiado, parecía que nos oprimiera sin permitirnos movernos.

Un aviso de transito paso sobre nuestras cabezas, me asuste demasiado sin embargo, estabas con la firme convicción de protegerme.

En ese momento me besaste rápidamente, me cargaste u metiste en aquel cuarto"

Recuérdame amándote  
mirándote a los ojos  
atándome a tu vida  
recuérdame 

Antes de lo sucedido

"fuiste a la cocina por una botella de champagne y un par de copas, sin darte cuenta el anuncio en la televisión…"

Recuérdame que mi alma fue tatuada en tu piel.

 **Alerta de tornado extremo…-**

"cuando te escuche subir las escaleras oculte una prueba de embarazo…dio positivo…pero aun no es el momento para decírtelo….

Jugábamos, nos serviste un poco y bebimos… fue cuando todo fue el comienzo del fin…"

4:55pm

-¡Fate-chan!…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

N/A: no sé. Esta canción…me...da no sé qué :c jajá en fin.

Espero que les haya gustado, deja tu comentario de alguna canción o algo si quieren que adapte o algo así .-. No se hagan algo. Digan algo por favor

p.d: no revise la ortografía ni gramática


End file.
